<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unuseful Tool by TheGrammarHawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854739">An Unuseful Tool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrammarHawk/pseuds/TheGrammarHawk'>TheGrammarHawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hawk's Ferdibert Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Blood, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrammarHawk/pseuds/TheGrammarHawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Hubert sat, stunned, eyes locked captive in a burning stare from Ferdinand himself.</em>
</p><p>“What,” <em>Ferdinand spat, “are you</em> doing <em>here?”</em></p><p>Ferdibert Week 2020 Day 4: <strong>Pain/Hurt-Comfort</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hawk's Ferdibert Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ferdibert Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unuseful Tool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a couple notes! i hc that outside of battle crests are tied to their dragon's purpose, ie., cichol is the dragon of earth. also, crests can be triggered emotionally, such as panic and anger in battle, but also outside of battle.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>War wasn’t easy. Three years in and it was anything but, that was certain.</p><p>Their professor was still missing. The Kingdom was still pushing back. The Alliance had splintered despite their new leader.</p><p>Business as usual for Hubert, really. His duties were all well taken care of.</p><p>That still didn’t explain why <em>someone</em> was out of line, making an obscene amount of noise in one of the training facilities.</p><p>Then again, there was only <em>one </em>loudmouth that would be up this late, if Hubert’s judgment was correct. Two of the empire’s up and coming generals fit the bill, but one was <em>definitely </em>being used as a pillow at this hour.</p><p>Caspar would’ve been easy to deal with, at least. A simple scold and demand that he rest would have sufficed.</p><p>There was <em>nothing</em> simple or easy about Ferdinand von Aegir.</p><p>It was one thing to assume the no-longer-heir was training this late, of course. Hubert found himself somewhat surprised, however, at the sight that he found waiting for him at his entrance.</p><p>Ferdinand was a man overflowing with passion. It was obvious in his actions, in his words, and especially in his movements. It was seen in the way he thrust and spun his lance with great force, the shimmer of the Spear of Assal providing limited light in the darkness of the night.</p><p>Ferdinand’s eyes were bright with ferocity, vocalizing his efforts in a way he rarely seemed to do in battle, baring his teeth and swinging with white knuckles. Hubert lurked by a pillar, observing with only mild interest at first, noting how sharp and brutal the younger man’s stances were with the force of…</p><p>Was Ferdinand angry?</p><p>What utter nonsense. Ferdinand von Aegir, the man of endless optimism and smiles, was <em>mad</em>? At what? How come? Rarely did Hubert ever get the pleasure of seeing cracks in his perfect, porcelain noble nature.</p><p>How obnoxious. He’d simply have to put an end to it, now.</p><p>Slowly, as to not draw attention to himself, Hubert opened his palm, a small bolt of miasma racing across the arena to shoot right at Ferdinand’s foot. The effect was immediate: with a strangled gasp and shout, Ferdinand tripped, bright eyes flashing as he tumbled roughly to the ground and did not move again.</p><p>Had he overdone the spell? As aggravating at the amber-eyed man could be, Hubert hadn’t meant to accidently harm a general. Not at this stage in the war, anyhow.</p><p>He crept closer, silent in his movements. Ferdinand was, indeed, crumpled on the ground, curled around himself, pressing his face into the dirt.</p><p>His grip on the sacred weapon was even tighter than before. Almost as tightly as his squeezed-shut eyes.</p><p>Ferdinand’s breaths were ragged, short inhales, oxygen and dirt mixing where he had collapsed. Hubert continued closer, not revealing himself, observing his peer.</p><p>His hair had grown longer over the past couple years. Dorothea had commented on it, once, how it brushed Ferdinand’s shoulders now, how it was always riddled with tangles and split ends. Right now the strands were slick with sweat, plastered to his neck and face and the dirt below.</p><p>The white-knuckled grip remained – not only on the weapon he held, but his other hand as well, clenched tightly in a fist. Only now up close, with the light of the sacred spear, did Hubert pick out the deep bags under his eyes, the unusual paleness of his skin, the untreated scrapes and scratches on his face, his arms, his legs…</p><p>There were bruises, too. Far more of them than openly bleeding marks – enough that they couldn’t come from a clumsy nature, which Hubert already knew Ferdinand did not have.</p><p>Something wasn’t sitting right in Hubert’s stomach seeing all this. Perhaps it was time to announce his presence, to prod, even if he didn’t want to <em>admit </em>he cared-</p><p>The thought came too late. Fiery eyes flew back open, and with an incredibly frustrated shout that would have put even Caspar to shame in its volume, Ferdinand slammed his empty fist to the ground, the crest of Cichol alighting in the spaces around them.</p><p>That symbol was the only warning Hubert received, and it wasn’t enough to prepare him.</p><p>With Ferdinand’s hit, the earth started rumbling, <em>shaking</em> to the point that pebbles and rocks quaked and cracked against each other. It was certainly enough to strip balance from the dark mage, who landed abruptly on his ass not a second after the rippling mini-earthquake ended.</p><p>Hubert sat, stunned, eyes locked captive in a burning stare from Ferdinand himself.</p><p>“<em>What</em>,” Ferdinand spat, “are you <em>doing </em>here?”</p><p>This was not a Ferdinand Hubert had seen in a long, long time.</p><p>A younger Hubert might have snidely told the man off – it was late, obviously he was here to order him to bed or some other nonsense. Perhaps make a jibe at his lack of control as well.</p><p>This Hubert was almost twenty-three, and whatever remained of his heart had grown attached to all of his former classmates against his will.</p><p>Even if those classmates were of Aegir descent.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Taken aback by Hubert’s question, Ferdinand took his time to stiffly move so that he was sitting up, spear discarded at his side. With a deep, if not shaky, breath, he spat what appeared to be blood into the dirt before bothering to answer.</p><p>“I am training. Is it not <em>obvious</em>?”</p><p>“Most soldiers train with a partner in order to gauge their reflexes and strength. I would hardly call <em>this </em>meltdown training.”</p><p>Hubert had never thought he’d see the day when <em>Ferdinand von Aegir</em> committed to such a petty action as <em>throwing a rock at his face</em>.</p><p>It hurt, but at least he was getting reactions, now. Of course, it wasn’t helping <em>his </em>temper.</p><p>“Stop acting like a child! What has you so fucking <em>angry</em>, Ferdinand?! You’re being a complete <em>tool!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Exactly</em>!” Ferdinand roared, jumping to his hands and knees in front of Hubert, the very embodiment of fire, “<em>That </em>is what is making me angry! I am nothing more than a <em>tool!</em>”</p><p>Hubert blanched. That was… unexpected.</p><p>“What in Ailell are you going on about?”</p><p>“Do not think that I am not <em>aware</em>,” Ferdinand ground out, and <em>shit</em>, were those tears gathering in his eyes? “I am not – I am not an <em>idiot</em>, as you likely believe, I have – I have <em>feelings</em>, and I am not so blind as to not notice that, that everyone… that <em>everyone</em> I have ever <em>known</em> is simply using me for their own gains!”</p><p>“Where is this <em>coming </em>from,” Hubert implored, eyes once again scanning Ferdinand – his scratches, his bruises, the dark bags under his eyes, “You weren’t scheduled for anything in particular this week…”</p><p>He wracked his mind, there had to be <em>something</em>. There had been a war meeting days ago, but Ferdinand had only been praised for his strength. Other than that, the only thing that came to mind was-</p><p>“You visited your father two days ago. Is that what this is about?”</p><p>The embers in Ferdinand’s eyes began to die down as he looked away, near petulant in his refusal of an answer. Once again his grip had gone white, and Hubert could only hope that he kept his hands off the ground, at least until he could get his emotions under control.</p><p>For a moment, Hubert thought Ferdinand wouldn’t speak at all. After a few hesitant seconds, however, a soft version of Ferdinand’s voice hit his ears.</p><p>“And why should I bother telling you? It is hardly as though you care to listen.”</p><p>Deep breath, Hubert. It was now or never.</p><p>“As a matter of fact, I do care.”</p><p>Such a simple statement had Ferdinand’s face crumpling, the man in question leaning forward, almost curling in on himself to get away from Hubert’s gaze.</p><p>“No, no you do not.”</p><p>“Ferdinand…”</p><p>“You <em>don’t!</em>” Ferdinand shouted back, unconscious of the tears on his cheeks, dripping onto the ground, “You do <em>not</em> care, because you – <em>you! </em>You and, and everyone <em>else</em>, you are no <em>different</em> from my father in that sense! I am just – just a <em>tool</em> to you, something for you to <em>use</em>!</p><p>“He – He said that if I was to be useful to him as a son, I would get him out of prison,” Ferdinand admitted, voice wavering delicately, “and when I said that was not a choice for me to make, he reached through the bars and… and made <em>sure</em> I understood how it felt to disappoint him, just, just as always… said that I am not strong enough to stand on my own, but not smart enough or capable enough to be of true <em>use </em>to another.”</p><p>One hand unclenched to swipe damp locks back over his ear, a futile attempt. “All my life, all I have <em>ever </em>known is how to be… how to be a proper noble for my family’s sake, for <em>his</em> sake. And now I, now I cannot even have <em>that</em>, instead I simply execute whatever you and Edelgard tell me to do, how is that any <em>different</em>? I have no free will, I never <em>have</em>, I am simply some toy to be positioned and readied for whatever task comes next. I – I feel like I do not even <em>exist</em> separate from those around me! I… I’m <em>nothing</em>… just a, a tool. The whole empire’s tool…”</p><p>Hubert let the younger fall silent, desperately trying to ignore the way his shoulders pinched and a low sob hit the night air.</p><p>Maybe, before, he would’ve found it pathetic.</p><p>Maybe, before, he would’ve walked away.</p><p>Maybe, before, he would have <em>laughed</em>, laughed and said it to be <em>true</em>.</p><p>But…</p><p>“It’s not true.”</p><p>Something tightened around Hubert’s heart when Ferdinand didn’t bother to look up.</p><p>“It… to think you are nothing is rather audacious, don’t you think? I shall admit… you <em>are </em>useful. For a time, yes, I suppose… I suppose Lady Edelgard and I <em>were </em>using you. You and all of the other students in our class… do not be so narcissistic to think that it applied to you alone.</p><p>“Now you are out of your father’s reach, and now you are part of the inner circle, as much as we can safely allow. You are not our tool.” Not anymore.</p><p>A weak laugh brought Ferdinand’s gaze up to the stars, disbelieving. “Am I not? Hilarious. If I am no tool, <em>what </em>could I possibly be? <em>Everyone </em>in our class <em>hated </em>me, do not think I am so naïve–”</p><p>“Ferdinand, <em>stop</em>.”</p><p>A large part of Hubert wanted only to reach out and take Ferdinand’s hand in his.</p><p>It seemed he was still too much of a coward to act on those feelings.</p><p>“You… you are a friend,” Hubert decided, keeping his voice firm. “You are much more than a friend, in truth. You are… a confidant. You… you are family.”</p><p>“Some family I turned out to be.”</p><p>Hubert stood as he watched Ferdinand curl in on himself again, holding tight to his knees. With only a moment of hesitation, he extended a hand.</p><p>“Most importantly of all, you are Ferdinand von Aegir,” he paused, seeing Ferdinand look up at him, almost shy, “and you are a person that we… that <em>I</em> cherish. Whatever more than that is up to you to choose to be.”</p><p>He took his hand.</p><p>“…Thank you, Hubert.”</p><p>If Ferdinand was a little unsteady walking out, and Hubert allowed himself to pull him closer, well… no one had to know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>stupid sexy ferdinand 2: electric boogaloo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>